Team 6
by Lygatto-Un-Sorceror
Summary: Naruto is trained from an early age, unknowingly, in his mothers style of kenjutsu. Harem.
1. Enter: Uchiha Seiko

One day a 5 year old Naruto was playing in the sand in the playground located in the centre of Konoha and a girl came up to him and asked "hey, that looks fun, can I play too?"

Naruto replied "uhh...sure, I guess, why?"

"Because, I feel like we could be friends, so, can we?"

"Uhh, sure, I don't see why not."

"Cool. Say, do you know what you want to be when you grow up?"

"Yep, sure do."

"Really? What's that?"

"The greatest Hokage ever."

"Hokage? Why do you want to do something like that?"

"Because, I want everyone in this village to recognise my existence."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know that Kage's need to be able to perform high-level ninjutsu, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, you need a really large amount of chakra to be able to perform them."

"Charka, what's charka?" Naruto asked.

The girl let out a ringing laugh and exclaimed "you want to be Hokage and you don't even know what chakra is? You're funny."

Naruto, who had been really excited at the possibility of gaining a friend for the first time in his life, only to have her laugh at him, hurt him immensely. As tears started to well up he turned and ran away from the girl, not wanting to be around her to let her see them.

As Naruto was running through the streets he bumped into someone, causing him to fall backwards. the man bent over and helped Naruto back up and, seeing that he was crying, asked him "what seems to be the matter?"

"I...I...I..." Naruto started to say, breaking into sobs.

"You know what, how about I treat you to lunch and then you tell me?"

Naruto wiped his eyes and said "sure."

The man asked "so, is there anywhere in particular that you like to eat?"

"Yeah, Ichiraku Ramen Stand."

The man looked up and thought 'I should have known, just like his father.' When they arrived at Ichiraku's Naruto ordered twelve large bowls of Miso-Pork Ramen to the man's dismay. The man said "alright, I know who you are Naruto-kun, I'm..."

"How do you know me Ossan? I never told you my name."

"Naruto, the entire village knows you" the man said flatly. "Anyway, I'm Kosuke. If you don't mind my asking, what was the cause of your distress?"

"My dis-whats-it?"

"Why were you running through the street crying?"

"Oh, well there was this girl who asked to be my friend and then laughed in my face when I said I didn't know what charka is."

"I see...wait...charka?"

"Yeah...hey, you're a ninja right?"

"Yes."

"And you're pretty old, right?"

The man coughed on his food at Naruto's question and replied "that's really a rather rude thing to ask, but yes. I am 'pretty old' as you put it."

"Then you know what charka is, right?"

"Well, first of all, it is chakra, not charka. Secondly yes I do. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, which we know as ninjutsu. There are also other, less well known, applications of chakra as well."

"Really? So it's the thing that you need to perform ninjutsu?"

"Exactly."

"So, since you're old and so is the Hokage, that means that you must be pretty strong too, right?"

"Well, that's a question that has an answer that would change depending on whom you ask. But yes, I have been told so."

"Really? Cool. So, can you teach me some cool ninjutsu?"

"Hmm..." Kosuke said as he thought 'his chakra capacity is huge as it is, plus with the Kyuubi's chakra flowing around inside him ninjutsu will probably be a bit hard for him to learn...maybe...' he then said "I'll tell you what, why don't you forget ninjutsu for now..." as he said this Naruto extended his bottom lip "...and I'll teach you something that will probably be a lot easier for you."

After he heard that Naruto retracted his lip and excitedly said "sure! What is it?"

"Kenjutsu."

"Kenjutsu?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright" Naruto said, kind of disappointed that he wouldn't be being taught ninjutsu, but glad that he was being taught Kenjutsu anyway.

"Good, I'll teach you the style that I use..." he thought 'that was taught to me by your mother.' "...that uses a hand and a half kodachi."

"A what?"

"To what are you referring? Surely you have heard of a kodachi before?"

"Yeah, I think I heard of a type of sword called a kodachi in a Princess Gale movie."

Kosuke laughed and said "yes well, that's true I suppose."

"But what I meant was what you meant by a 'hand and a half' kodachi."

"Ah yes. Well there are many types of swords in existence. But they all fall under three categories: one handed, two handed and hand and a half. The first two's meaning should be obvious. A 'hand and a half' sword though is one that can be used as either a one handed weapon, or a two handed weapon, which offers more versatility."

"Oh, well, alright then. When do we start?"

"Well, I'll need to talk to the Sandaime about taking some time off &, after that, we'll need to get you a sword of your own. So, in all, about two weeks, give or take a few days. I'll meet you again here tomorrow at 10 AM to tell you what will be happening, alright?"

"Sure thing Ossan, see you tomorrow."

That night around a dinner table in the Uchiha compound that girl was saying "so today I met this boy and I tried to be his friend but then he ran away from me..." as she did so she felt something pull on her heartstrings.

"He ran away? Why did he do that Seiko?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, I said that he was funny when he didn't know what chakra is."

"Heh, seems like a real dobe to me" Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke, that was..." Mikoto started to say before she was cut off. As Mikoto was trying to reprimand Sasuke in a firm, but calm, manner, Seiko was furious. As a matter of fact when Sasuke looked at his sister, her eyes were red and he could see volcanoes erupting in the background. He had seen his mother transform into a demon like that and never wanted to experience fear like that again. When Seiko started to growl out his name, Mikoto said "Seiko, Sasuke didn't mean anything by it, did you?" in a manner that was calm and collected when she was referring to Seiko, but when she was talking to Sasuke, her tone was pointed and informed Sasuke that there would only be one acceptable answer. Mikoto thought 'so, it's more than just friends for Seiko is it?'

"Hai" Sasuke said in a mollified tone.

Mikoto then looked at her daughter and said, "Well, Sasuke's reaction aside, what you did was very rude and you should be ashamed of yourself. The boy is probably from a civilian family, they usually have no knowledge of chakra or its uses."

"I see..." Seiko said, thinking of the possibility that Naruto was born into such a family.

"Well, his family aside, what you did was really rude, I want you to apologise to him tomorrow."

"Hai Okaasan" Seiko dragged out, not due to some rebellious streak, but because she was thinking about how she could have reacted differently.

The next day Seiko was at the park again for the full day but still couldn't find Naruto to apologise for her earlier actions. She spent the next two weeks searching all over the park for possible places that Naruto could be, but they all came up fruitless. The day after that, on her way to the park, she saw Naruto and Kosuke, though she didn't know who the old man he was with was, exiting a store with Naruto having a sword strapped to his waist. Seiko thought 'civilian family huh?'

That night, at the dinner table, Seiko asked, "hey Okaasan, can I learn Uchiha-Ryū Kenjutsu?"

"Sure, I suppose so. What brought this on?" Seiko's reply came in the form of a blush that reached her hairline. Mikoto thought 'so, that's why eh?'

Uchiha Fugaku asked "why the sudden interest in Kenjutsu Seiko?"

Mikoto, knowing the answer, said, "that doesn't really matter does it dear?"

"Well, I suppose not. I'll talk to Amayah; she retired recently so she won't have anything to do really."

"That sounds good dear."

"Hey, can I learn Kenjutsu too?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Mikoto replied.

"Ehh! Why not? She is!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pointed at his elder sister.

"That's exactly why."

"Huh?"

"You only asked just now because Seiko did. Had she not, you wouldn't have said a word about it. Am I wrong?" seeing that Sasuke was about to disagree with her, Mikoto said "and don't lie either."

Sasuke sighed saying "no Okaasan."

"I didn't think so."

"I'll tell you what, how about I teach you a Katon ninjutsu instead," Fugaku asked.

"Really?" Sasuke eagerly asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sure thing" Sasuke answered happily.


	2. The Third Kenjutsu User

Two years later on the first day of the academy Naruto was about to enter through the gates and stopped to think. He thought 'finally, the Konohagakure ninja academy.'

While Naruto stopped to reminisce on what he had been through the last two years two families approached from opposing directions, the Hyūga and the Uchiha, as they did both Hinata and Seiko hid behind their mothers' dresses both with red faces as they saw Naruto standing there. Seiko stared at Naruto, much to her fathers' displeasure. He looked at his daughter and then at Naruto and growled, thinking, '_so this is why she was so eager to take up the sword_.'

Seiko thought '_there he is_' and her face turned even redder. She looked over at the Hyūga's and, seeing Hinata mirroring her actions instinctively knew that the other dark blue haired girl had similar intentions for the blonde as she did. Hinata looked up at Seiko, also instinctively recognising a rival and as their eyes met bolts of lightning shot between them.

This caused Mikoto to smile and Fugaku to think 'those damned Namikaze, they're all the same.'

Sasuke looked up at his father and, seeing his expression, thought, '_My Tou-san is the head of the Konoha Military Police. That must mean that the blonde must be some kind of criminal if he is reacting like that. I'll have to watch out for him_.'

Naruto felt the hate exuding from the Uchiha patriarch and looked towards him and smiled, waving. This caused Fugaku's anger to increase, Mikoto to laugh and Seiko to regain her blush that had long since settled down. Seiko, wanting to take the first move before her rival could do anything, walked out from behind her mothers' dress and went over to the blonde and said "h-h-he-he-hello,  
Naruto-san."

Naruto peered long and hard at Seiko as he thought, '_Where have I seen her before?_' After Naruto had stared at Seiko for about thirty seconds he remembered where he had seen her before. He yelled "hey, you're that girl that laughed at me that day!"

Seiko looked down in embarrassment and meekly said, "I'm sorry for that. Since I grew up in a clan that have a history of being amongst the strongest ninja I just kind of assumed that all people were told about chakra early on."

"Huh, that's exactly what Kosuke-sensei said may have happened. Well, alright then, that's cool."

Seiko looked up and eagerly asked "really?"

"Yeah, I'm not really one to keep a grudge."

Seiko sighed in relief and said "thank you, that's something that I've wanted to do for two years now. It feels like a weight has finally been lifted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hey, it looks like you can use a sword, any good?"

"Yeah, not as good as Kosuke sensei, but he has been using it for many, many, years now. You seem to have taken it up too, a ninjato, right?"

"Well yes, how did you know?"

"Kosuke sensei told me that I should at least know of the different kinds of sword styles and the type of Kenjutsu that that weapon type gives birth to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, my Sensei, Uchiha Amayah, said something similar."

"Really? Huh, apparently they must have something in common, so, what style do you use?"

"Uchiha-Ryū, you?"

"Well, I don't really know."

"You don't know?"

"No. Kosuke-sensei hasn't told me yet."

"Wait, what?"

"Do you really need me to repeat it?"

"No, I'm just really surprised that you are being taught a Kenjutsu style that you don't even know the name of."

"Yeah, well that's what's happened."

"I guess. Hey, why don't you come to my place this arvo, maybe Amayah-sensei can tell you which style you use."

"Hmm, sure, I think that I'd like that." As Naruto replied the bell rang, signifying that the classes were about to start in five minutes. Seiko called out, bidding farewell to her parents as she and Naruto entered the Academy.

Sasuke followed quickly after, hoping to prevent the blonde from harming his sister. Hinata bade farewell to her mother and was promptly ignored by her father. In the classroom, before Sasuke arrived, Naruto and Seiko entered the classroom and, to both their shock and pleasure, there was another sword user sitting down on a seat near a window with two empty seats next to him. Naruto and Seiko looked at each other and, both having the same idea, moved to sit down next to him. The swordsman looked over at them and saw that they both were wearing swords as well. He asked "so, you two any good?"

"Yeah, I'd say so, you?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah, wanna spar?"

"Sure, but not right now."

"Of course not right now!"

"Hey, calm down."

"Yeah, sure thing. I think that I could probably be friends with you two."

"Why do you say that?" Seiko asked.

"Well, whenever anyone sees me walking around with these girls," he patted the hilts of his Katana and Wakizashi, "they either laugh, or run away in fear."

"Tseh, what rubbish. You need to train just as hard, if not more so, to master the sword as you do a ninjutsu."

"Yeah, I know, still."

"Yeah, I suppose I know what you mean."

Meanwhile Sasuke had entered the room and was staring at Naruto from his position in the doorway. He thought, '_If I'm going to catch that dirt-bag then I'm going to need to be able to watch him at all times. That means that the best position would be behind and to the left._' He then moved to the seat that was near the window in the row behind Naruto and Seiko. Seiko, seeing where her brother sat, sighed in exasperation at his actions.

Iruka entered the classroom and started to introduce himself. When he was halfway through though, he saw that there were three people that had swords with them. He said, "Alright, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Seiko and Uchida Shigeko, please remove your swords and place them up the front."

Naruto complained, "But why Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka replied, "Because, Naruto, weapons other than kunai and shuriken are not allowed to be carried openly during your time at the academy."

"Why is that?"

Iruka sighed and replied, "Look, just do it and I'll explain during the break."

Naruto made a noise indicative of his desire to do the very opposite. But he stood up, followed by the other two swords-users, and each laid their swords on the ground near the corner of the room. Once the three students had returned to their seats Naruto said to Seiko and Shigeko, "I feel almost naked now. How about you?" the two other students echoed his sentiment.

During the break Naruto, Seiko and Shigeko stayed behind to speak with Iruka as he had requested. When they were at the front of the class Iruka said "alright Naruto, since you asked earlier, I'll tell you now. Ever since the founding of this Academy by the Sandaime Hokage all weapons other than kunai and shuriken have been disallowed. Don't ask me as to why because I simply don't know. For now though, since you three seem to be so attached to your swords I will get you some books on Fūinjutsu. Come see me at the end of the day for some scrolls concerning beginners in Fūinjutsu. For now, that's all I wanted to say."

The three students then filed out of the room. At the end of the day Iruka gave them the Fūinjutsu books and bade them farewell.


	3. Uchiha

A/N

Shingen Takeda 1521

Originally I did indeed enter Hinata as an afterthought, but now that I have I will make some kind of a back-story for her.

Chris Redfield-General Chaos

1. There is a reason for using Uchida, it is introduced in this chapter and will continue to be revealed in ensuing chapters.

2. In the canon there was a law implemented by the Sandaime Hokage dealing with Naruto's parents, I am merely extending it to this. Regardless, Itachi shall inform Naruto of the style in a few chapters.

3. No, they will not necessarily learn a Kenjutsu style, though any children produced will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As school ended Seiko and Naruto retrieved their swords from Iruka and exited the school building. As Naruto turned to head back to his apartment Seiko asked, "hey, weren't you going to ask Amayah-Sensei about what style of Kenjutsu you use?"

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot, sorry Seiko-chan," Naruto said, scratching his head.

Seiko sighed in relief at the extra time spent with Naruto as she said, "It's this way," and started walking in the opposite direction than Naruto was about to head, followed by Naruto.

"Uhh, isn't this the road that leads to all the clan compounds?"

"Uh, Yeah, why?"

"Well, you don't belong to a clan, do you?"

"I thought that I told you that already? I belong to the honourable Uchiha clan."

"The Uchiha huh? That doesn't mean a thing to me."

"Eh?"

"Eh? What do you mean Eh?"

"Well, the Uchiha _are_ one of the clans that participated in the founding of Konoha, I had previously thought that all Konoha citizens knew of my clan, well, that's the way that dad talks about it anyway."

"Well, I'm sure that we'll probably be taught something about the founding of Konohagakure during our time in the academy."

"Yeah, probably. So, I was wondering, who exactly _is_ the person that taught you to use that sword of yours?"

"Who, you mean Kosuke-Sensei?"

"Yeah, him, how do you know him?"

"Well, 'that day', after I ran off I bumped into him and he offered to train me in Kenjutsu."

"What, just like that?"

"No, first I asked for some ninjutsu training, but he said that I'd learn that in the academy and that it would be far easier to teach me Kenjutsu instead."

"Hmm, makes sense I suppose. Using some ninjutsu can be kind of taxing."

"Well, I suppose there are reasons and then there are reasons."

"Wow that sounds almost wise."

"Yeah, Kosuke-sensei keeps on telling me that when I ask him something that he either doesn't want to, or can't, answer."

Seiko let out a peal of laughter as, nearby, Sasuke thought, '_that bastard, what the hell did he do to onee-san?_'

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said to himself, "hm, I must have imagined it."

"'Imagined it'? Imagined what?"

"For a second I thought that I felt some kind of weird evil intent."

"Evil intent? Where?"

Naruto nodded his head in the direction of where Sasuke had just been as he said, "Over there."

Seiko frowned, thinking, '_isn't that the where the direction of the place that Sasuke and I used to play hide and seek in? Well, whatever._' "You're right, it's probably nothing."

"So, are we close?"

"Yes, this is it," Seiko said as they reached the main gate to the Uchiha Clan Compound. The two academy students then headed inside to allow Seiko to leave her school books in her room and Naruto to place his bag by the door after being allowed in by Seiko.

When Mikoto saw Naruto enter her house she thought, '_it's a good thing that Fugaku is out at the moment, he'd probably have a fit if he found Naruto here when he gets home. Hmm...is that a..._' she then said, "So, you use a kodachi do you, Naruto-san?"

"Yeah, why, is there a problem with that?"

"No no, it's just that it's been a while since I saw someone using a hand and a half kodachi, that's all." '..._Not since your mother passed away,_' Mikoto thought as her face took on a sad expression.

"Well, Kosuke-sensei bought her for me, since I couldn't afford it myself."

"I see," Mikoto said as she thought, '_Couldn't afford it? That shouldn't be possible, I'm not sure about Kushi-chan, but Minato should have had more than enough for Naruto to live without working._' She then said, "Well, if ever you need anything by way of ninja tools or clothes, just stop by here, I'll take you to one of the stores that we in the Uchiha clan always use."

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised that this woman that he just met would do such a thing for him. "Why would you do that?"

"Yes really. As to why I would do that, you're one of Seiko's friends, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess," said Naruto, smiling as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then that's all the reason that I need," '_along with the reason that I can't give, damn you Sandaime._'

Seeing Mikoto's expression Naruto asked, "What's the problem Mrs Uchiha?"

Mikoto smiled as she said, "It's nothing, really."

"No it's not."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's just that in my experience, whenever someone has that look on their face it generally means that someone is in for a lot of pain, usually me."

"Oh, I see. Well don't worry, it's got nothing to do with you, alright?"

"Well, alright then," Naruto said, unable to shake the feeling that he was being lied to.

Just then Seiko raced back into the room, having left most of her stuff in her room, bringing only her sword back down with her. She grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him behind her, calling out, "We've got to go see Amayah-sensei Mum, later, bye!", passing Sasuke as he neared the front door of their house.

Mikoto extended her hand, saying, "But..." she then thought, '_ah well, she'll find out soon enough._'

As his sister dragged the blonde, in Sasuke's mind, menace, Sasuke thought, '_That blonde dobe is here, father must be informed,_' and ran off to the headquarters of the Konohagakure Military Police Force.

When Seiko, still dragging Naruto, arrived at Uchiha Amayah's residence she knocked on the door, calling out, "Amayah-sensei, Amayah-sensei!"

Hearing the commotion from Amayah's house the next door neighbour looked to see who it was and, seeing Seiko, said, "Seiko! I'm sorry, but Amayah isn't here right now, she went to Buki-gai to re-stock on kunai and shuriken for our clan, she'll be back in about a week or so." The neighbour then saw the blonde next to Seiko and demanded, "What are you doing here, demon, we don't want your taint left on any of us Uchiha."

Naruto scoffed and started to walk away from Seiko and Amayah's house, towards the gates to the Uchiha clan's compound. Seiko glared at the neighbour and demanded, "What was that for?"

"If you're smart Seiko, you'll distance yourself from that demon, after all, we don't want the Uchiha to become tainted."

Seiko blurted, "If there are any demons in this compound right now, it's you!" before she ran after Naruto, tears about to form in her eyes.

When Seiko reached Naruto she tried to plea for him to ignore that foolish old man that called him a demon, but Naruto was completely ignoring her. He grabbed his bag in angry silence before heading out of the Seiko's house and leaving through the main gates, Fugaku seeing his daughter pleading with the blonde as he, followed by a self-satisfied Sasuke, stormed along the street leading to the Uchiha compound. When he reached Seiko he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her, kicking and screaming, away from the blonde and back, toward their residence, Seiko wailing the entire time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, at the dinner table, Fugaku asked, "So kids, how was your first day at the academy?"

Seiko replied, "Well, it _was_ a great day, before you came home."

Fugaku sighed and said, "Believe me Seiko, one day you will understand why I did what I did."

"I doubt it. Well, other than finding and becoming Naruto-kun's friend I made another friend, he also uses Kenjutsu."

"Not another blasted Namik...uh...Uzumaki I take it."

"No, his name is Uchida Shigeko."

Fugaku had to struggle not to send his drink flying all over the table as his daughter told him the name of her new friend. He said, "Seiko, I absolutely forbid you to have any form of relationship with either that blonde or the Uchida."

"What!" Seiko demanded, angry at her father trying to prevent her from choosing her own friends. she then stood up from her seat, turned to her mother and said, "If you'll excuse me I think that I want to be alone for a while."

Mikoto replied, "That's fine, take all the time you want. It seems that your father and I need to have a serious talk. If you're going to go and look for Naruto-kun then I suggest that you try at Ichiraku Ramen Stand."

"Okay, thanks," Seiko calmly said as she left the dining room.

After Seiko left Fugaku turned to Sasuke and asked, "How was your day son?"

"Fine, I watched over Seiko all day, I'll never let that slimeball do anything to her."

With that Mikoto had reached the limit of her patience and, as she narrowed her lips her eyes widened in anger, seeming to catch fire, a volcano erupting behind her. She growled out, "Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke, having seen his mother, and sister, enter this state before started to have sweat rapidly being generated and running down his face in fear. He stuttered, "Yes...mum...what..._gulp_...is...it"

"Go to your room and don't leave it until you are to leave for the academy tomorrow, am I understood!"

Sasuke said, "Yes Okaasan," nodding frantically.

As Sasuke fled for the safety of his room Mikoto turned on her husband, "As for _you_, husband, dear, you shall not bring yourself before my sight for a week, how could you turn your son against my Godson? No, don't answer that, I'm sure that it would only piss me off more than I already am, your daughter already hates you, I don't want to join that club, now begone!" Fugaku hung his head, not one bit ashamed of what he had done and left the house not to be seen there again for a week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Harem Members

Definite

Uchiha Seiko

Hyūga Hinata

Possible

Yamanaka Ino

I have included a poll on my account page for any possible other members. Keep in mind I do not like Sakura, so any such suggestions will be promptly ignored.


	4. Uchiha & Uchida

At Ichiraku ramen Naruto was on his way to devouring his twelfth bowl of ramen as Seiko bolted into the stall. Seiko, panting for breath, not seeing Naruto there, asked Ayame, "Is Naruto-kun here?" Ayame giggled at the girls question, prompting Seiko to say, okay, not here then," before turning to leave the stall.

Naruto said, "Seiko-chan," his mouth stuffed with food, "What's up?"

"Naruto-kun!" Seiko said, before breaking out in tears.

"Uuhhh..." Naruto intelligently said at the sight of Seiko crying.

Ayame rushed out the back of the stall and came round to Seiko's side, hugged her, and asked, "What's the problem...Seiko, was it?"

Seiko nodded into Ayame's shoulder as she clutched it closer, using it as an anchor. As her tears flowed faster Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen, slid off the stall and appeared next to Ayame, he asked, "What's up?"

"It's my father...he...he..." Seiko's words were taken over by sobs of grief, and anger, at her father's actions.

Ayame asked, "What is it Seiko-chan?"

"He...he..."

Teuchi came around the side to see what was going on and, hearing the last bit of the conversation, said, "Your father tried to ban you from interacting with Naruto, didn't he?" Seiko nodded, howling in grief. Teuchi laughed and said, "Do you want to know the reason why?"

Getting control of her emotions, Seiko asked, "The reason?"

"Yeah," said Teuchi as he looked at Naruto, "Naruto, you're not going to like this, so just bear with me, alright?"

"Huh? Why won't I like it?"

"Because, it's to do with your parents."

"You know who my parents are old man?"

Teuchi sighed and said, "Yes. But I can't tell you who they were."

"What? Why the hell not?" Naruto demanded.

"There were some laws made, with good reason, that say, basically, if you tell anyone who Naruto's parents were, you'll be locked away for the rest of your life."

"I see..." Naruto said, clearly not doing so.

"Well, anyway, back to Seiko's problem. You see, when your mother was younger she happened to be rather enamoured of Naruto's father. But your father also happened to be enamoured of her. When your father started dating your mother, Naruto, Seiko's mother moved her attentions on to Seiko's father. This has always left him wondering if her feelings for him are true, or if she just settled with him because Naruto's father was no longer an option."

Seiko said, "But...that's ridiculous."

"Oh, I completely agree with you, but it's always left him insecure about these things. But that alone can't be what caused all this distress."

"Well, there is something else, though I should have seen that one coming," Seiko sheepishly said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Shigeko?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Notice how his name, Uchida, is like mine?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I did think that it was a bit weird this morning."

"Well, there's a bit of history between his clan and mine."

"Really?" Naruto asked, eager to learn more about his friend.

"His clan was originally an offshoot of the Uchiha, kind of like the Uzumaki and the Senju..."

"Huh?"

"What? Didn't you know that the Uzumaki were once considered a powerful clan of shinobi?"

"No, how would I know that?"

"Well, I suppose that they were wiped out a long time ago. I couldn't tell you the reason why it was though." Naruto got a serene smile on his face, thinking that there may just be another Uzumaki out there. "Well, anyway, the Uchida separated from the Uchiha due to the differing beliefs held at the time. Personally I think that they are completely ridiculous, but hey. The leaders of the Uchiha clan believed that the wielders of the Sharingan were far superior to all other ninja, purely based on our possession of the said Dōjutsu. The Uchida believed that the Sharingan was merely a gimmick that shouldn't be used unless they were in the direst of circumstances. Eventually the Sharingan became dormant in the Uchida, and even now, only few in the Uchiha clan can actually activate theirs, let alone use it for an extended amount of time. There are some in the clan, my father included, that still despise the Uchida for 'their betrayal' all those years ago."

"Betrayal?"

"Yes. You see, when they left they killed all of the members of the Uchiha that could use the full form of Kenjutsu, leaving only half-trained Kenjutsu users. They also took all of the scrolls that were related to it."

"So your form is incomplete?"

"No, not really incomplete, but more lacking. You see, in the Uchiha's ancient style of Kenjutsu, there were two forms, one offensive and one defensive. The Uchida left us with only the defensive form."

"I see," Naruto said, coming to understand why some of Seiko's clan were sticks in the mud. "Well, if you don't want to go home tonight, you can always stay at my place."

Seiko's face turned red as a tomato, prompting Ayame to say, "That may not be such a good idea Naruto-kun. We can take care of her for tonight, if you don't mind."

"No no, that's fine," Naruto said, waving goodbye.


End file.
